Peter Maxwell
Peter "Pete" Maxwell is a recurring character who first appeared in the fourth episode of the eighth season of . Early History Peter is the long-lost father of Matt and the ex-boyfriend of Kelly Donovan. He left them when Vicki was young, and while Kelly was pregnant with Matt. He states that because he couldn't be a toilet scrubber anymore - that he was ashamed and had to get out. He mentions that he regrets leaving his mother the most, especially at the time when she needed him the most. He also gambled away a lot of money and even cheated on his taxes, but managed to reform his life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In An Eternity of Misery, He is first introduced at a car shop his friend that Damon had killed on fire. Damon compels him to do what he wants, and Peter does it, bring Damon all sorts of objects to try and see if it's what Damon wants. Angered, Damon accidentally touches Peter's watch and it burns him, showing that there is vervain in it. Damon questions him about it, and Peter remarks that he has no idea what Damon is talking about and that his son gave him the watch. Damon stabs Peter and is about to leave, when he Damon is shot by Matt Donovan - Peter's son. Matt feeds Peter Damon's blood and states that he found him a few months ago and didn't tell him about vampires and his past with Mystic Falls. Matt and Peter are driving in Matt's truck, and they start talking about vampires, vervain, and Mystic Falls. Peter says an old saying and Matt is curious about it, and Peter says that it was something Matt's Great-Grandmother used to say. He says that he doesn't expect Matt to forgive him, he had his reasons, but they don't seem right now. Matt states that he understands and that they all should have gotten out of the town when they could. Peter is seen again when Matt finds Tyler's body, and he consoles his son. In Coming Home Was a Mistake, In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, In We Have History Together, Personality Physical Appearance Peter Maxwell is described as a handsome, forty-year-old blue-collar guy. Appearances Season Eight *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' Name * Peter is a common given male name. It is derived from the Latin petra, from the Greek word πέτρος (petros), meaning "stone" or "rock".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_(given_name) * Maxwell is a common given name or surname. It comes from both an English and Scottish origin, with the Scottish meaning being "Mack's stream".http://www.behindthename.com/name/maxwell Trivia *Peter is described as "a blue-collar guy who abandoned his family a long time ago. He is shocked when his grown son walks back into his life to reconnect — and to drag Peter into a world of supernatural dangers."http://www.ew.com/article/2016/07/29/vampire-diaries-joel-gretsh-recurring-role *He is Matt and Vicki's long-lost father. Quotes Gallery Peter_Maxwell-promo.PNG 804-040~Damon-Peter.png 804-042~Damon-Peter.png 804-044~Damon-Peter.png 804-054~Damon-Peter.png 804-059~Matt-Peter.png 804-060~Matt-Peter.png 804-108~Matt-Peter.png 804-112~Matt-Peter.png 804-113-Matt-Peter.png 805-047-Matt-Peter.png 805-048~Matt-Peter.png 805-050~Matt-Peter.png 805-086~Matt-Peter.png 805-088-Matt-Peter.png 807-035~Matt-Peter.png 807-043-Peter.png 807-056-Peter.png 807-062-Peter.png 807-090-Peter.png 807-095-Damon~Matt-Peter.png 807-099-Damon-Peter.png 807-103~Sybil-Peter.png 807-125~Matt-Peter.png 808-015~Matt-Peter.png 808-033~Matt~Dorian-Peter.png 808-035~Matt-Dorian-Peter.png 808-046~Matt~Dorian-Peter.png 808-047-Matt~Dorian-Peter.png 808-069~Matt-Peter.png 808-078-Matt~Dorian-Peter.png 808-080-Peter~Violet.png 808-086-Peter.png 808-093-Matt-Peter.png 808-094~Matt-Peter.png 808-097~Matt-Peter.png Peter_Maxwell-1.png Peter_Maxwell-2.png Peter_Maxwell-3.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Donovan Family Category:Recurring Characters